Talk:Saw Point (Extreme 2)
Disc-Struction! or Disc-Truction? Both of these names are used on this page as the current name for the robot. Can anyone confirm which is correct? Christophee (talk) 12:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Disc-Struction!, proof here. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. That source doesn't actually use the upper case 'S', so I haven't used it in the article either. Christophee (talk) 15:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sawpoint 2 I noticed the name was changed to Sawpoint 2 in the infobox caption, but not anywhere else in the article. Which one are we going with? Christophee (talk) 17:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :According to Toast, the name Sawpoint 2 was only used in series 7, so it just needs to be changed in the series 7 sections. RelicRaider (talk) 18:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::So you think we should remove all references to the name 'Saw Point 2' and replace them with 'Sawpoint 2'? Christophee (talk) 18:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think all references to Saw Point 2 should be removed. It just needs to be spelt like that for Extreme 2 references. Sumpthing was spelt as Sump Thing in series 4 so I changed all Series 4 references to Sump Thing, but left all other references as Sumpthing. As long as Series 7 is Sawpoint 2 and Extreme 2 is Saw Point, it should be fine. All generic references is another matter though and should be the title used now, so Saw Point 2. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree that we should be using the spellings Saw Point and Sawpoint 2 in articles. However, this makes things awkward for the title of the article, as it is "Saw Point (Series 7)". I have four suggestions, if we're interested in a move. :::*Saw Point (Extreme 2) :::*Sawpoint (Series 7) :::*Sawpoint 2 :::*Saw Point (Team A-Kill) ::::Any thoughts? Or should we leave the page name alone? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think we should leave the name alone, as Hammerhead (Dutch) isn't called Hammerhead 2 or Hammerhead 2(Dutch) RelicRaider (talk) 21:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think you're unaware that the team entered a robot called Hammerhead into the first series of The Dutch Battles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::How about Saw Point (Series 7, Extreme 2)? We could do that for all similarly named pages to include all their series in the title and not just the first one. It might be a bit cumbersome though. Christophee (talk) 22:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Grr, edit conflicts. Yes, I am aware of the original Hammerhead, but my point still stands, we don't call it Hammerhead 2(Dutch) we just keep it as Hammerhead(Dutch), like we don't have Firestorm called Firestorm 5, I think it should stay as it is now as it is technically a series of robots, if a very short series. RelicRaider (talk) 22:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::In most cases, I'd agree putting the number on the end of an article title isn't needed. However, the current title is "Saw Point (Series 7)", and there was no "Saw Point" in Series 7. There are cases of us using a robot's number, such as Thermidor II, where we add the number because the original robot had a different spelling. This is the same case, really, as Saw Point changed its style of writing when it gained a number. Of the four new names I proposed, my title of choice would be Sawpoint 2 or Saw Point (Team A-Kill). As for Christophee's suggestion, I'm not too keen on it, the début series, team name or armed force should be sufficient. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I like Saw Point (Team A-Kill) best. Sawpoint 2 sounds like it is a sequel to the series 4 version, a bit like Chaos and Chaos 2 who have separate articles. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I was just thinking, why don't we use Extreme as the début series in the page names for these types of articles? Calling the page Saw Point (Extreme 2) seems like the simplest solution to me as it's accurate and still within our current naming conventions. Christophee (talk) 12:23, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::You've hit the nail on the head with that, and beat me to the punch Christophee, I was going to suggest that, so I certainly agree with this idea the most. RelicRaider (talk) 13:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I suspect Toast will be in agreement too, as it was one of his four suggestions. Christophee (talk) 14:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Makes sense. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:40, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok, maybe I missed the part where Toast suggested it. RelicRaider (talk) 14:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) New line as those indents were starting to get silly. I'd say this is pretty much settled. I'll make the necessary changes some time tomorrow, to give people one last chance to object if they don't like the idea. I checked the other disambiguation pages, and I think this is the only one using this name format which made its début in Extreme, so no need to change any of the others. Christophee (talk) 00:40, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well, there's also Rhino (Army), which was only ever in Extreme. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah yes. I was specifically looking at pages which had a series in the title. Do you think that should be changed or is it fine as it is? I guess it would be best to be consistent with how we name these pages. Christophee (talk) 11:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Since it was changed, I have gone through and got most, if not all, references to Saw Point (Series 7) changed to Extreme 2 and written all Series 7 references as Sawpoint 2. On the team A-Kill pages, I have left it as Saw Point in the Robots list, do we want to write it as Saw Point/Sawpoint 2 or leave it be? Jimlaad43(talk) 12:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you very much, Jimlaad. I would have got around to that eventually, but you've saved me a job. I'd say just leave it as Saw Point on the Team A-Kill page. Christophee (talk) 12:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::No problem, I have found mass edits like that are easy if you know what to do, for example when I was putting all the hyphens in Iron-Awe, Kan-Opener, Hypno-Disc and others. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Series 6 Qualifiers Looking at this video of the Series 6 qualiers, I saw that Saw Point was there, along with A-Kill. You can see it next to Lightning, at around 1 minute 50 seconds into the video. Sadly, I wasn't able to get a good picture of it from the video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpOSdB9Musc Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC)